1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable audio logic deck mechanism, and a pinch roller driving apparatus and an ejecting apparatus adopted therein, which are operated by a single driving source, and more particularly, to a portable audio logic deck mechanism, and a pinch roller driving apparatus and an ejecting apparatus adopted therein, having an improved structure in which loads applied to a main slider during a power conversion and a mode conversion are reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical portable audio deck mechanism is operated either manually or automatically. The portable audio deck employs a cassette tape as a recording medium to record/reproduce information, and a head operation, a tape running driving, and a mode conversion are performed by a single driving motor.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional portable audio logic deck apparatus comprises a driving source 20, which is fixedly installed at a main base 10 formed of a single motor, a power transfer unit 30 for transferring power generated from the driving source 20, a pair of reel tables 40 on which reels (not shown) of a cassette tape are placed, an interlocking unit 50 for transferring the power to a selected reel table of the pair of reel tables 40 by being engaged with the power transfer unit 30, a magnetic head 60 for performing magnetic recording/reproducing, a mode converting unit 70 for moving up/down of the magnetic head 60 and converting rotational speed and direction of the pair of reel tables 40, and an ejecting unit 80 for loading/unloading the tape.
The power transfer unit 30 comprises a pair of capstan wheels 33 and 34 rotating around a capstan axis (not shown), a main gear 35 rotating interlockingly with one capstan wheel 34, and a belt 31 for linking the driving source 20, a pulley 32 and the capstan wheels 33 and 34. The belt 31 is wound in an anti-rolling position via the pulley 32 to allow the capstan wheels 33 and 34 to rotate in opposing directions from each other. The capstan wheels 33 and 34, respectively, have rotation shafts 36 and 37 which extend to the rear side of the main base 10. Thus, the rotational force of the driving source 20 is delivered to the main gear 35 by the power transfer unit 30.
The interlocking unit 50 includes a plurality of gears and appropriately drives the reel table 40 with the rotational force transferred through the main gear 35 in a forward/reverse-direction play mode or a fast winding mode.
The mode converting unit 70 includes a cam gear 71 having a cam groove 71a and selectively rotates by being interlocked with the main gear 35, and a main slide 73 having a hooking protrusion 73a to be inserted into the cam groove 71a and moves linearly by the rotation of the cam gear 71. The main slide 73 receives an elastic force by an elastic spring 75 toward a position in a stop mode and is converted into an operation mode by moving linearly according to the rotation of the cam gear 71.
The magnetic head 60 is supported by and installed at a head slide 61 and moves up/down by being interlocked with the main slide 73.
The ejecting unit 80 is comprised of a knob 81 for opening/closing a door (not shown), an ejecting slide 83 and levers 85 and 87. Thus, in the stop mode, the door is open by operating the knob 81. In an operation mode, the door is prevented from opening since the one lever 87 is hooked by a stopper 74 which is installed at the main slide 73. Also, a step portion 83a is formed at one end of the ejecting slide 83 to selectively catch the head slide 61, thereby enabling performance of an automatic music sensor (AMS).
As described above, in the conventional portable audio logic deck apparatus having the above structure, since mode conversion, rotation of the pinch roller, and up or down movement of the magnetic head 60 are performed by being interlocked with the movements of the main slide 73, an overload is applied to the cam gear 71 which moves the main slide 73 linearly.
Also, in the ejecting unit 80, since the eject slide 83 and levers 85 and 87 are additionally required to move the magnetic head 60 up or down while being interlocked with the movements of the main slide 73, and the function of preventing the opening of the door in a play mode and the AMS function are separately operated, the structure thereof is complicated and the man-hours required for assembly and the number of parts increase.